mariomegamansonicrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Machine Robo Rescue
The Machine Robo Rescue (マシンロボレスキュー Mashinroboresukyū) is an inevitably doomed glorious merging of the Heroes armies under the joint leadership of Taiyoh Ohzora and Jet Robo. List of Machine Robo Rescue *'Taiyoh Ohzora' *'Arias "Ace" Honoh' *'Kai Kitazawa' *'Rin Haruka' *'Makoto Aikawa' *'Susumu Utada' *'Tsuyoshi Utada' *'Alice Beckham' *'Daichi Hayami' *'Shoh Ashikawa' *'Sayuri Suizenji' *'Ken Minami' *'Jay' Machine Robo *'MR-01L Jet Robo/MR-S01L Shuttle Robo' Robo Master: Taiyoh Ohzora Taiyoh's Machine Robo Partner, he is one of the special Machine Robos built for Aerial Rescues and sometimes help put out fires along with the Sky Robos. In Vehicle mode, he resembles a jet while he resembles blue Jet when he's in Robo Mode. When he was defeated by Stealth Robo out in space and crash landed on earth, he was remodeled for space rescues to beat Stealth Robo and to perform space rescues, he became Shuttle Robo and commanded the Space Robos instead of the Sky Robos . With Taiyo's command, Jet Robo can combine with the Sky Robos to form Hyper Jet Robo or Shuttle Robo can combine with the Space Robos to become Hyper Shuttle Robo. His special attacks are Jet Puncher as Jet Robo and Shuttle Puncher and Beam Anchor as Shuttle Robo. Jet Robo's Design is maybe based on Blue Jet from Machine Robo: Revenge of Cronos. *'MR-04L Fire Robo ' Robo Master: Arias "Ace" Honoh Ace's Machine Robo Partner, he specializes on putting out fires. In Vehicle Mode, he reassembles a Fire Truck. In Robo Mode, he carries two water guns that puts out certain fires. In Hyper mode, both water guns were mounted on the shoulders. He has the ability to put out fires with water and foam. He is also the only leader robo with ladies as his supporter robos. Ace gives the command to Fire Robo and the Aider Robos to combine to become Hyper Fire Robo. His special attack is Hydro Splasher. *'MR-05L Police Robo ' Robo Master: Makoto Aikawa Makoto's Machine Robo Partner, he is an expert on the road and on capturing criminals. He has a strong sense of Justice and knows what's wrong and what's right. In Vehicle Mode, he resembles a police car. In Hyper Mode, his chest area looks like Supercar Robo. When Makoto gives the command, Police Robo and the Bike Robos combine to form Hyper Police Robo.His special attack is Back Fire. *'MR-02L Gyro Robo ' Robo Master: Susumu and Tsuyoshi Utada Susumu and Tsuyoshi's Machine Robo Partner, he also has a strong sense of Justice like Police but a bit too much. He was sent to MRR after the New York incident. He is sometimes cocky. he is also the only robo with 2 robo masters. In Vehicle Mode, he resembles a Gyro Jet. In Robo Mode, the Gyro wings became arms which he also use for flying. When either both Susumu and Tsuyoshi gave the command, Gyro Robo and the Helicopter Robos combine to form Hyper Gyro Robo. His special attack is Gyro Shooter. *'MR-03L Drill Robo ' Robo Master: Daichi Hayami Daichi's Machine Robo Partner, he is the odd ball of the group. Sometimes acting like a Kabuki performer, he is specially designed to drill through the earth and performs extreme rescue situations. In one episode, it reveals that he wasn't built for underwater conditions. He is, in fact, the strongest among the leader robos. In Vehicle Mode, he resembles a Drill Tank. In Robo Mode, he somehow has a strange resemblance to Rod Drill. Daichi gives the command to him and the Dozer Robos to form Hyper Drill Robo. His special attack is Drill Attack. Just like Jet Robo, his design is also based on Rod Drill from Machine Robo: Revenge of Cronos. *'MR-06L Submarine Robo ' Robo Master: Shoh Ashikawa Sho's Machine Robo Partner, he is the Machine Robo who specializes in Underwater Rescues. He has a cool accent and can understand with the animals of the ocean and he really loves the ocean. In Vehicle Mode, he resembles a Submarine/Powerboat Hybrid. In Robo and Hyper modes, he is like Police Robo except for the different features and design. When Sho gives the command, Submarine Robo and the Aqua Robos combine together to form Hyper Submarine Robo. His special attack is Bubble Smash. *'MR-00L Stealth Robo/MR-V00L V-Stealth Robo' Robo Master: Jay He was the Original Machine Robo who all the Machine Robo were based on. When he's activated once, he almost destroyed the facility so he was deactivated until the Disasters got a hold of him and Jay chose him to be his Robo Master. Originally, Stealth Robo is colored purple in all Vehicle, Robo and Hyper Modes and can unleash powerful beam blasts and missiles when he's Hyper Stealth Robo. But after Jay left the Disasters, the MRR repaired as well as remodeled him to become V-Stealth Robo, now colored white with purple accents. He may have the same ability as his former self but the 4 Tank Robos (which were destroyed by BL Hyper Drill Robo) that combine with him were replaced with a special booster wing pack that combines with V-Stealth Robo to form Hyper V-Stealth Robo. Also, he has ability to combine with Machine Commander to form Machine Commander Robo V. His special attack is Burst Tempest. Fitting his name, he can turn invinsible. His vehicle resembles an F-117 Stealth Fighter. Transporters *'TMR-01WL Wing Liner ' Pilots: Rin Haruka, Kai Kitazawa The transport unit of the Red Wings. It resembles a set of bullet trains. It carries Fire Robo and the Aider Robos to their chosen destinations. It is the tallest among the transporters when in Robo mode as the front & back carriage become the legs. But when Rin and Kai manually activates it's Robo Mode, it becomes Wing Liner Robo. *'TMR-02SG Siren Galley ' Pilots: Alice Beckham Blue Siren's Transport unit. It reassembles an armored van in Vehicle mode. But when Alice or either Susumu or Tsuyoshi manually activates it's Robo Mode, it becomes Siren Galley Robo. *'TMR-03GD Gear Dump ' Pilots: Sayuri Suizenji, Ken Minami Yellow Gear's Transport unit. It's the shortest of all the transporters of the MRR. It reassembles a Haul Truck in Vehicle mode, which is pretty huge. But when Sayuri and Ken activates it's Robo Mode, it becomes Gear Dump Robo. *'TMR-04MC Machine Commander ' The last Transporter of the MRR it was composed of 3 units: the TMR-04MC1 Red Commander, TMR-04MC2 Blue Commander and TMR-04MC3 Yellow Commander. Each Designated Leader Robo goes inside each commander and all 3 commander combines into Machine Commander or Machine Commander Robo. Also, the unit has a special ability to combine with V-Stealth Robo to become Machine Commander Robo V. His special attacks are Zone Release and Mighty Flash as Machine Commander Robo and Sprinkler Shield and Dual Tornado in V mode.